


Glasses

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, alexander wears glasses i dont make the rules, lams fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: ALEX WEARS GLASSES I DONT MAKE THE RULES





	

John peered over the top of his book from the comfort of his bed into the open bathroom door at Alexander. John watched silently as Alexander tipped his head back and sighed in frustration.   
“Why me,” Alexander muttered to himself looking into the mirror.  
Alexander sighed and flicked the torn contact into the garbage can. He then flicked the other one into the trash and made a mental note to order more contacts, those being his last ones. He then turned off the bathroom light and came back into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed next to John.  
“Hey babe,” John said closing his book.  
“Hello! Hello! Hello!” Alexander exclaimed.   
John studied Alexander. He noticed Alexander squinting to look at him.   
“Hey Alexander,” he said getting up swiping a note pad and pen of the bedside table.   
He quick scribbled ‘you’re such a dork I love you’ on it then stood by their bedroom door.  
“What does this say?” John asked holding up the paper.   
Alexander rolled to face John then squinted at the paper, not being able to see what it said, “uh does it say uh,” Alexander stumbled.  
“Ha! I knew it,” John exclaimed.   
“Knew what?” Alexander asked trying to save himself.   
“That you couldn’t see, you’re not wearing your contacts,” John declared.  
“How are you so sure?” Alexander challenged smiling.  
“You’re smiling because you know I’m right,” John said returning to the bed.  
“Perhaps you are,” Alexander said laughing.  
“Are you out of contacts?” John asked.  
Alexander sighed, “sadly.”  
“Alex my god you look so cute in your glasses,” John said.  
“I do not,” Alexander shot back.  
“My god you are so dramatic,” John said hanging onto the ‘o’ in so.  
“What can I say,” Alexander said shrugging.   
Alexander rolled back onto his back and starred blankly at the celling.   
“Alex please put your glasses on before you get a headache,” John pleaded.  
Alexander stayed silent.  
John moved closer to, directly next to him in fact.   
“Please Alex I would hate to see you with a headache I know how bad your head hurts when you go without your glasses or contacts please Alex,” John tried again.   
“Ugh fine,” Alexander said rolling over to face his bedside table, “but you can’t look at me.”  
“Well I love you so I’m going to look at you,” John replied.  
“I hate you so much,” Alexander said sarcastically.  
“Aw I love you too,” John said playfully.  
Alexander groaned and searched for his glasses case. Once he found it he sighed and opened it. He then took the simple red framed rounded rectangle glasses out and put them onto his face. He blinked a few times his eyes adjusting.   
“Turn away,” Alexander commanded playfully.   
“Okay,” John says holding out the ‘y’.   
John in fact didn’t move, he stayed in his exact spot. Alexander sighed and then turned to face John. John smiled at the sight of Alexander wearing his glasses and Alexander blushed slightly.  
“Oh my you look so cute,” John said gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind Alexander’s ear.   
“S-s-stop,” Alexander said clearly flustered.   
“God I look so gross,” Alexander said pushing up his glasses again.   
“You do not,” John said.   
“Hey guess what,” Alexander said suddenly.  
“What?” John questioned.   
“I can see your freckles now, I missed ‘em,” Alexander said making John blushed.   
“I love you Laurens,” Alexander said softly to his boyfriend.  
“I love you too Alex,” John said pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.


End file.
